Holy RomexChibitalia :Dancing On a Cloud
by sampea
Summary: 'I...', Holy Rome took a deep breath and looked to the side as he stretched out a hand towards the Italian of his secret dreams. '..Have this dance' Songfic with lots of GERITA cuteness! SONG: /watch?v veaYmFOVUHs
Austria had thrown, for some reason, a sumptuous party at his home, and many wealthy countries were invited, including France and England. And of course, that night, Miss Hungary and little North Italy were very busy. Miss Hungary was distributing champagne while North Italy was pushing a VERY big cart of hors d'oeuvres across the big ballroom, all the while being teased by his bastard brother, Romano aka South Italy. This night was sure to be a big bunch of boredom for our poor Chibitalia...unless...

Holy Rome, who was staying with Austria for quite awhile, was in a bit better situation: he was wearing a more chique version of his usual attire, so he was looking pretty much like a general gentleman, completed with his bright blond hair neatly combed back. Not to mention, his usual frown...

When Austria caught the attention of everyone, he announced that, just for the entertainement of the wealthy nations guests, he would play some nice music himself. And so, he placed himself like a maestro in front of his elegant piano and soon the ballroom was filled with a heavenly waltz. While France and England had both a partner and were dancing perfectly, only one wasn't enjoying the fun...

It was Holy Rome. He was very close to the walls as he was looking for someone, but she was nowhere to be seen. It was only when he got outside by the back door that he found her,sitting on stoned steps:

She wasn't particularly dressed like a princess, but to him, it was perfect. Austria had reluctantly decided to dress his two maids in more classy outfits than usual: it was a long-sleeved purple dress with a sparkling border sewn at the tips, completed with a golden yellow apron and headband. It was quite simple, but pretty.

The Holy Rome looked at her in awe as he felt a pink blush crept over his face. He then arranged his hair and suit and cleared his throat before putting on his famous frown and walking towards the red-headed maid...

North Italy was catching his breath from pushing the cart so much, and was feeling a bit gloomy because of his brother's teasing and the fact he couldn't really be part of the ball, being at meanie Austria's service. It was then than he felt a light pat on his turning around, he jumped.

'Aaah,S-sorry! I'll get back to work!' he said as he stood and was about to run away, until Holy Rome spoke:

'Italy! Hum...m-may-may...' the little nation spoke with an uncharacteristic shyness Italy had never seen before. He could see Holy Rome's frown softening and almost looking at him with pleading eyes.

'I...', Holy Rome took a deep breath and looked to the side as he stretched out a hand towards the Italian of his secret dreams.

'..Have this dance?'

Italy just looked at Holy Rome's hand for a few minutes...then smiled cutely and took it gently, making Holy Rome open his eyes in surprize. The latter turned around and saw Italy smiling and just nodding.

Just then, Austria started to play a beautiful romantic ballad that Miss Hungary sang with him in duet. It was going something like this:

 _ **Dancing on a cloud...I'm dancing on a cloud...When I'm in your arms, the world is a heavenly place...**_

Italy and Holy Rome holded hands as Italy did a gracious curtsy and his partner bowed.

 __ _ **'Dancing in a dream...I'm dancing in a dream...For how can I help but dream when I see your face before me?**_

Holy Rome then scooted closer to Feliciano, smiling slightly and looking into her closed eyes, his own half-closing dreamily despite himself. Italy entwined her hand with Holy Rome's and held the hem of her purple dress,smiling simply at him,though with a blush.

 _ **Love is on it's way...and as we gently sway...The moon and the stars appears bringing romance for two...**_

Holy Rome then began to waltz with Italy, unsurely at first, looking down at his feet, as he has never danced like this before. But as he raised his head, he could see Italy smiling sweetly and enjoying herself in their waltz. This gave him confidence and he soon began to lead 'her' into a graceful dance.

 _ **'I just can't believe that I found you...'**_

Holy Rome remembered the first day he had seen Italy in Austria's home, she was just minding her own businness and cleaning the floor with a broom. He remembered her funny reaction she had and how he had gone to his bedroom, rolling around the bed in delight. He had never thought Italy would be a girl. Althought he would never admit it, it was quite love at first sight. From that day on, he had discretely showed it by helping her find something to eat and bringing it when she was grounded by Austria. But it was only when she had holded his hand to guide his clumsy paintbrush that he had realized he truly loved her.

Did she felt the same way?

 _ **I just can't believe that it's true...**_

Italy, at first was afraid of the blond with piercing blue eyes, but as time passed by, he had started to feel a strange feeling whenever he was near him, it was like a desire to speak to him, but each time, nothing would come out. He was wondering if Holy Rome was more than a best friend to him. He had never been invited to dance, let alone waltz with someone. And yet, right now, gently swaying with him was the best feeling in the world along with eating pasta, a rare thing in Austria's house. A feeling of peace and safety and happiness...  
 _ **  
Yet, here I am, dancing...high on a cloud, with you...**_

Holy Rome and Italy looked their gaze together and suddenly, the world around them seemed to fade away...until there were only the two of them. The light of the ballroom became but a dancing beam as they swayed away to Austria's private's gardens. The bushes of dark pink roses and the small pond was a rather nice, peaceful decor to their romantic moment.

Holy Rome could only smile as Italy opened her eyes for the first time since he was here. They were so lovely...Italy thought Holy Rome's eyes were just like the evening sky without stars, so lovestrucked,sometimes stern,yet, sometimes, genuinly caring...like right now...

Then, suddenly, Italy lied his head down on Holy Rome's chest and sighed, closing his eyes. The blonde shoot-opened his eyes and opened his mouth,but only a gasp came out...followed by his arms slowly wrapping around Italy with utmost gentleness.

 _ **Dancing on a cloud...I'm dancing on a cloud...When I'm in your arms, this world is a heavenly place...**_

Holy Rome instinctively lay his head on top of 'her', a deep red blush on his cheeks. It felt so good...his feet had positively left the ground and swayed into the heavens themselves...and Italy's too...

'Dancing in a dream...I'm dancing in a dream...for how can I help but dream when I see your face before me?

 _ **Love is on it's way...And as we gently sway...The moon and the stars appears bringing romance for two (For me and for you)...**_

Both of them were savouring their dreamy, loving ascention, just hugging each other and swaying slowly and gracefully...They never wanted it to stop...

 _ **I just can't believe that I found you...I just can't believe that it's true...Yet, here I am dancing, high on a cloud...With you...**_

They stopped dancing and just looked at each other's faces, completely in love...Holy Rome then hesitantly brought a hand up to Italy's warm's cheek...Both could hear their heartbeats...as Italy closed his eyes and inched his lips closer...

'HEY, WHERE'S MY CHAMPAGNE!' A pissed off France broked off their bubble quite sharply.

Italy gasped and opened his eyes and looked to the side nervously. Holy Rome did the same thing, blushing as hard as possible.

'I-I gotta go! Gr-Grazie! Thanks for the dance!' The maid quickly broke the hug and walked back to the ballroom on the double, not noticing a rose inside his apron's pocket...

Holy Rome just gazed at the italian a bit sadly, hardly believing how this evening had turned out...a slightly wounded hand behind his back...

'Thank you, Italy...'


End file.
